deadmandungeonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeon A
Dungeon A, or informally referred to as "A" or "A-Rank," is the first Dungeon of the server. In order to rank up to Dungeon B, one needs 1,200 Eld. Dungeon A Details The player will encounter another custom poster, this time with some basic information about Deadman Dungeons. Additionally, the player will gain their first Heart Piece at the beginning of the Dungeon. Dungeon A is basic overall, and is meant as an tutorial to the basic Dungeon structure. In A, the player will find: * the Dungeon A-Mine * a Shop District warp * a Mob Farm warp, and * the Dungeon A Quest, better known as the Plummet Well. Dungeon A-Mine The Dungeon A Mine is 21 blocks long, 16 blocks wide, and 20 blocks tall, totaling 6,720 blocks. It is comprised of, from the most common to the least common: (percentages are unknown) # Sandstone # Birch Wood Planks # Clay # Coal Ore # Stone # Emerald Ore It is also worth noting that the mine has a beacon with a Haste 2 effect, making it much easier to mine, even with weaker pickaxes. Dungeon A Quest, the Plummet Well The Plummet Well is the name of the A-Quest. The goal of the quest is very simple, survive the fall to the bottom and, if possible, fall into the 1x1 bulls-eye in the center. The rewards for the quest are as follows: * Outside - 1 Emerald * Bulls-eye - 1 Iron Ore, 1 Gold Ore If you die, you do not lose any items, and you are teleported back to the beginning of the quest. (Which is right outside the Well) Thus, this quest is easily can be farmed and, with practice, very profitable. Also, there are many different falling paths a player can take; it is recommended to find a comfortable path and stick with it. Rank-up Strategies Ranking up in A is quite simple, and there are a few good strategies to rank-up. Mining Mining is, in general, a very consistent strategy to rank-up. It is not necessarily the quickest, but in A, one can rank-up in 10 to 15 minutes of play-time through just Mining. To use this strategy, follow this order: # Complete the Plummet Well 3 or more times to get 3 or more Iron Ore. # Mine a few Wood Planks from the Mine and use it to smelt your Iron Ore. # Once you have 3 Iron Ingots or more, craft an Iron Pickaxe. # Mine Coal Ore, and sell Coal Blocks to the Shop District. # Once you get 900 eld, buy a Deadman's Pick (''Diamond Pickaxe with Efficiency 2 and Unbreaking 2) for 900 eld in the Shop District. This will delay your rank-up, but you will gain an extremely strong pickaxe, and will last a long time. You should get the necessary 1,200 Eld fairly quickly. The ''Deadman's Pick strategy is very strong and will allow for quick rank-ups in lower Dungeons. Excavating Excavating will go hand in hand with Mining, most of the time. Selling Hardened Clay (made by smelting the Clay blocks in the mine) will provide a nice boost to your income. Questing The Plummet Well allows for very quick rank-ups in the Pits. Each and every attempt can be very profitable, so "getting good" is necessary to profit most from this quest. It is advised to copy the path of an experienced player to quickly learn a good falling path. To profit most from this strategy, find if selling ores or selling ingot is more profitable. Some players buy Iron Ore and Gold Ore for much higher prices than the standard shops, thus not smelting the ores would be a more profitable decision. If that is not possible, then the standard shop is still an excellent option. Mob Farming Mob drops are also quite valuable, and is the the most active method. But, the Mob Farm has some risk associated with it, because you can die with all of your drops. However, with some smart tactics, this can be fun and rewarding. It is recommended that you purchase a looting 3 Iron Sword from the Mob Farm. (It only costs 500 Eld) With that, you can make a very reliable rune sword. Enchanting it with any Sharpness or Smite enchant will further boost your mob farming profits. Additionally, selling any runes you get will usually help significantly with ranking up. Runes are almost always in demand, even low level runes like Soldier and Life Runes can fetch a good price. It can also get you into the player economy very early on, which is a bonus for players with good economic instincts. Fishing Thanks to recent shop changes, fishing has been greatly buffed and now is a great rank-up strategy. It is also a very safe and relaxed method, allowing the user to chat and interact with others while ranking up. Fishing McMMO also allows for the possibility of getting very rare loot such as Music Discs. Lastly, if you're the kind of player who likes the thrill of a rare catch (Clownfish are worth 6,000 each!), then this is the method for you. In order to obtain a fishing rod, you must kill a few spiders (in the Mob Farm) to obtain the necessary (3) string. Then grab a couple (2) wood planks from the A-Mine, and that's all you need to fish. If you wish to fish your way to freedom, it is wise to invest some of your early Eld into buying an OP fishing rod. (One with Lure, Luck of the Sea, and Unbreaking 3) It may cost a considerable sum, especially this early in the prison, however it is extremely cost-efficient and will be more than worth it in the long-run. Secret Chests # Dungeon A entrance - Heart Piece (not really a secret) # Dig down behind the "Notice" sign - 1 Life Rune Category:Pits